


Light it up

by Cookies_and_Chaos



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_and_Chaos/pseuds/Cookies_and_Chaos
Summary: Chloe isn't altogether convinced Maize didn't have a hand in her new decorations.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Light it up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2019, 12 Days of Christmas Challenge.

"Right, so it just started flashing like that, did it?", Chloe asked, her hands on her hips as she stared up at the Christmas lights having their own miniature party. Red, green and gold flickered and flashed in frantic patterns over and over. Her house was having the time of its life, apparently. 

"Exactly", Maize stood beside her and crossed her arms as she watched the light show. 

"And they didn't have  _ any _ help from anyone to end up this way?", Chloe prodded. 

"Complete mystery. They just started doing their own thing", Maize agreed. 

There was a crowd starting to build up as people stopped to watch the house with the non-stop discoing Christmas lights. No doubt one of them would write to someone and complain. 

"Maize? Why don't I believe you?", Chloe wondered if the lights would just malfunction and pitter out to nothing or whether it was more likely they would cause an electrical short circuit. Perhaps she should call the fire station just in case. 

"That's a question for your therapist, not me", Maize said. 

"I don't have a therapist", Chloe turned away from the lights before she got a headache. She groaned, she bet you could see them from inside as well. 

"Really? You should. You definitely need one", Maize said, "I'm sure Linda could recommend someone". 

"Maize…" 

"You know how much I like it when you growl my name like that", Maize smirked and leant away from the half hearted swipe Chloe made at her with her hand. 

The screech of tires on the road behind them made Chloe wonder why she had even bothered getting out of bed this morning. 

"Detective Decker, I like what you've done with the place", Lucifer stepped in beside her and straightened up his suit jacket, "Very out of control Christmas rave, didn't know you were into that sort of thing". 

"It wasn't a creative choice of mine", Chloe replied. 

"Ah, but you've decided to embrace it all the same, how open minded of you", Lucifer said, and he pulled his mobile phone out and held it out to Chloe so she could read the text on the screen, "Detective Douche couldn't get hold of you so had to call me. That man has frightful telephone manners. We have a case". 

Chloe thought about pointing out that  _ she  _ had a case and Lucifer would be consulting but really, with everything else, was that the hill she was going to choose to die on today? 

"I'll be right there, wait in the car", Chloe sighed and headed back towards the house. 

"Where are you going?", Lucifer called after her. 

"To find the circuit breaker"


End file.
